An ordinary day dealing with Mega and his doppelgänger
by magmacubes
Summary: a short, somewhat random one-shot Fanfic. with the OC, I may at some point make another Fanfic that explains how he came to be, but that's not explained here. keep any flaming to yourself please


Geo stared at his Transer as the two Fm-ians continued to shove each other back and forth, calling each other names in identical voices.

"Copy-cat!"

"Blackmailer!"

"Imposter!"

"Little Mega!"

"Whatever..." Geo muttered, closing the Transer and heading home. He certainly was glad that it had recently been given a 'lock' feature which stopped EM beings getting out (and possibly stop them getting in too), if Omega-xis and his orange-coloured doppelgänger – who apparently was called Orange, as he called himself – started having their fights outside Geo's Transer, who knows what kind of damage would come to both the physical and wave worlds?

The feature had been added a few days before Orange's arrival, when Geo was just going around whilst Omega-xis had been on one of his 'little rides' in the lawnmower. A boy had gone up to him and asked if he could see his Transer, the boy wore red gloves, blue jeans, white boots, and a white shirt with two red stripes down it, with a mildy tanned skin, brown hair and green eyes. Geo held it out and the boy placed his hand on it, soon afterwards, an extra screen with the word LOCK and then an X on it appeared.

"You'll need this for when he arrives." The boy had said, before running off, leaving a confused Geo Stelar to return home.

No-one was too sure exactly _why_ an Orange-coloured being looking just like Omega-xis claiming to be called Orange even existed; he claimed to not have always been this way, but that his original body had been apparently destroyed – it seemed just a _little_ far-fetched for Geo to entirely believe it, but Geo didn't speak up about it. Geo got into his pyjamas and tried to get some sleep, which Orange and Mega's arguing would not allow. Frustrated, he tied up his Transer with a few sets of spare clothes, much to Omega-xis and Orange's annoyance.

"Hey! What's the big idea with this junk!?"

"Aw come on Geo, not again!" they continued complaining throughout the night, leaving Geo with probably only half an hour of sleep.

Geo sleepily walked out his house, whilst Omega-xis and Orange were glaring at each other.

"Hey!" a voice called out. "Would your name happen to be Geo Stelar?" The owner of the voice was a teenager, who seemed to be only a few years older than Geo himself. His hair, eyes and clothes all seemed to be various shades of the same dull green-yellow, with somewhat messy hair, jacket, sleeveless shirt, jeans, sneakers, and goggles.

"Umm, yes?" Geo replied, whilst Orange's attention suddenly diverted from Mega "hey, that sounded like-".

"Great! You see, Daniel – the kid you ran into a few weeks ago – wanted me to add something else to your Transer." He explained. "I'm Dino, by the way."

As Dino started adding something to Geo's Transer, Orange called out.

"DINO!? How did you get here!?"

"Hey Orange, long time no see"

"Wait, you know this kid?"

"Long story. Anyway are you here to get m out this darned thing or something?"

"Nope, I'm just adding something to Geo's Transer"

"WHAT!?"

"Daniel and I already agreed it'd be better or you to just stick around in Geo's Transer until we can think of an alternative." He looked across to Geo "that's one of the two reasons Daniel added to lock. The other by now I think you'll have figured out. Also I just established a brotherband between us. Anyway see ya." And with that, Dino stared to walk off.

"Hey! Hey! Dino! Aw 'c'mon! Get back here!" Orange started pounding on the screen.

"Welp, time to test the new feature." Geo shrugged, and pushed the new button. Suddenly the Transer snapped shut and metal bars came over it, simulating what Geo had done with spare clothes, only better. As Geo started to head for school, anyone who went right up to his Transer might make out some faint, muffled yells from Orange and Omega-xis.


End file.
